Coeur de chien, Gueule de loup
by Tristana-Gray
Summary: Avant Coeur de lune, comment Sirius a été ressuscité grâce à Rémus. TERMINE !
1. Prologue

**Cœur de chien, Gueule de loup.**

Prologue :

Cela faisait maintenant un an. Un an qu'il cherchait, un an qu'il cherchait, un an qu'il pleurait. Mais cela allait prendre fin. Il décida donc de se rendre à Poudlard, il fallait qu'il fasse part de sa découverte à Dumbledore. Il appela Buck qu'il gardait depuis… Enfin depuis CE jour. Buck vint à sa rencontre, il sua et monta sur son dos.

-Direction Poudlard, Buck.

L'hippogriffe s'envola donc en direction de l'école de magie. Une fois arrivée sur place il trouva la gargouille ouverte, il avait bien fait d'envoyer une missive. Il monta les cent onze marches menant au bureau du directeur. Arrivé devant la porte il entendit :

-J'aime le citron… Mais je te dis que non… Mais si !… Mais non !…

C'était à la fois deux voix différentes mais aussi similaires. Il frappa.

-Entrez !

-Bonjour, Albus !

-Ah ! Remus, je vous attendais ! Un bonbon au citron ?

-Non merci.

-Vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose ? Je vous en prie.

-Bien,…

Remus s'assit donc et commença son récit, il décrivit ses recherches, ses idées, ses échecs et sa conclusion :

-…donc, j'en suis venu à penser que l'arche de la mort ne tuait pas à proprement parler, elle transporte la victime dans une dimension parallèle, vous savez un peu comme dans le film moldu là… euh… Stargate

-Hum… Hum… Oui !

-Enfin, bref j'ai décidé de trouver un moyen de le faire revenir parmi nous en utilisant une potion, lancée à travers le voile. J'aurais besoin de Sévérus d'ailleurs !

-Hum, oui, mais vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous allez faire ?

-Oui, je vais ressusciter Sirius Black !


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1:

Remus décida de n'en parler qu'à Severus en plus de Dumbledore, il ne voulait pas donner de faux espoir à Harry. Par contre il n'était pas sûr que Severus accepte de l'aider après tout Sirius et lui étaient ennemis ! Bon, il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout, il frappa :

-Entrez, dit la voix froide de Severus Rogue.

-Bonjour, Severus !

-Lupin ?!

-J'ai un petit service à te demander.

-Oui ?

-Ça concerne Sirius et …

-Black ?! Si c'est pour le faire revenir, c'est non!

Remus se doutait que Severus réagirait comme ça mais tout de même, bon il allait recommencer.

-S'il te plaît Severus, écoute-moi jusqu'au bout.

-…

-Merci ! Bien, tout d'abord, je tiens à te présenter mes excuses pour tout ce que je les ai laissé te faire, ensuite je… enfin j'espère que tu peux comprendre ce que c'est que l'amitié, Sirius était comme un frère pour moi ! Je… je t'en supplie aides-moi…

Remus baissa les yeux et Sévérus put voir des larmes rouler sur ses joues et s'écraser au sol, il renifla puis :

-… Et en plus, j'suis nul en potions !

Sévérus soupira :

-Bon, d'accord, je vais te la faire ta potion !

-Wé !!!!

-Calmes-toi ! Et expliques-moi un peu en quoi va consister ta potion.

-Hum… Je ne sais pas trop comment t'expliquer, c'est que c'est vachement compliqué !

-Benh, prends ton temps et essaye du mieux que tu peux.

Rémus rassembla ses idées, et réfléchit quelques instants.

-Eh bien… Voilà, pour faire simple j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait utiliser les propriétés du… euh…

-Du… ?

-Du sang de licorne…

-… ?! Le sang de licorne ?!?!

-Oui, j'ai pensé utiliser ses étranges propriétés et les combiner à celles du venin de basilic en utilisant un liant.

-Hum… C'est une bonne idée, tu penses utiliser quoi comme liant ?

-Euh… Le sang et de la poudre d'os de vampire.

-C'est en effet un bon liant qui possède de nombreuses propriétés surtout en matière de nécromancie.

-Oui, j'ai beaucoup étudié cet été et encore pendant toute l'année.

-J'ai vu ça, bien je peux me procurer du sang de licorne, et il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes, ou pas trop, pour le venin de basilic. Par contre… Le sang et les os d'un vampire… Ça risque d'être plus compliqué. De plus ce sont des ingrédients qui nécessitent un certain temps pour être en symbiose, il faudra environ deux mois de préparation. Et que comptes-tu faire avec ?

-La lancer à travers le voile et prier Merlin.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 :

Rémus était heureux : Sévérus avait accepter de l'aider. Sirius allait pouvoir revenir ! Bon ! Sévérus lui avait demandé de se rendre sur l'Allée des Embrumes pour acheter du venin de basilic, il se débrouillerai pour le sang de licorne. Il restait quand même le problème du sang de vampire et surtout les os ! La plupart des vampires tombant en poussière à la mort. Mais il ne s'inquiétait pas, Sévérus lui avait dit qu'il avait une idée. Rémus lui faisait étonnamment confiance. Il entra chez Barjow & Beurk. Mr Barjow vint à sa rencontre :

« -Bonjour mon bon monsieur ! » Lui dit-il de sa voix la plus mielleuse, « vous désirez ? »

« -J'ai une demande spéciale, un article rare, mais peut-être ne suis-je pas au on endroit... » Et Rémus fit mine de partir.

« -Allons, allons, j'ai certainement ce qu'il vous faut et au meilleur prix, laissez-moi vous aider ! »

« -Il me faut deux fioles de venin de basilic de la meilleure qualité ! »

Barjow eut l'air étonné.

« -C'est en effet très rare et donc onéreux ! »

« -Je pensais que vous faisiez les meilleurs prix ? » suggéra Rémus, Sévérus lui avait bien dit de ne pas payer plus de 10 gallions la fiole et de négocier froidement avec l'homme.

« -Bien sûr ! Attendez ici ! »

Le marchand partit dans l'arrière-boutique et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux fioles en métal précieux et en verre magique remplies d'un liquide visqueux orangé.

« -Voilà voilà, pour vous ce sera 7 gallions la fiole ! »

« -Cela me convient tenez ! »

Rémus lui tendit les 14 gallions et sortit de la boutique en jetant un sort d'incassabilité aux fioles qu'il plaça dans sa poche.

Rémus retourna à Poudlard et se rendit dans les cachots pour rejoindre Sévérus. Ce dernier avait déjà commencé la potion et il y ajoutait quelques sangsues quand Rémus entra.

« -Ah, Lupin, tu as le venin ? »

« -Oui j'ai prit deux fioles ! »

« -Bien, j'ai récupéré le sang de licorne. »

Il sortit d'une de ses poches une petite fiole où brillait un liquide argenté.

« -Euh... sans vouloir te mettre en doute, comment l'as-tu obtenu ? »

Sévérus haussa un sourcil.

« -J'ai demandé à Hagrid qui doit leur faire des prise de sang pour dépister les maladies, les échantillons sont habituellement détruits mais là... Dumbledore à fait une exception. »

« -Oh... et tu penses que ça suffira ? » ajouta Rémus en pointa la fiole « Il n'y a que quelques gouttes ! »

« -Ce sang a d'immenses propriétés magiques, c'est peut-être même trop. »

« -Hum... Et comment va-t-on faire pour le sang et les os de vampire ? »

« -On pourra en trouver à La Nouvelle-Orléans. »(NdA : clin d'œil à _Big Easy_ que vous pouvez trouver dans mes favoris)

« -Tu es sur ? »

« -Tu veux vraiment que je t'aide ? »

« -Bien sur excuses-moi ! Quand irons-nous ? »

« -D'ici environ 3 semaines comme c'est le dernier ingrédient à ajouter. De plus il y a les vacances scolaires dans deux semaines je pourrais donc m'absenter sans problèmes. »

« -Oui, ça fait déjà une semaine que tu as commencé la potion, encore combien de temps avant qu'elle soit prête ? »

Sévérus regarda sa montre et versa le sang de licorne dans la potion. Il tourna lentement, deux fois dans un sens, trois dans l'autre. Et la potion prit une couleur violette qui sembla satisfaire notre maître des potions. Il daigna enfin répondre :

« -Eh bien, dans deux semaines j'ajouterai la première fiole de venin de basilic, une semaine après la deuxième fiole, je laisserai décanter pendant trois semaines et j'ajouterai une potion liante à base du sang et des os d'un vampire. Ensuite elle reposera à feu doux pendant une semaine et fermentera pendant une à deux semaines encore. Ce qui nous fait environ huit ou neuf semaines. Ensuite nous pourrons aller au ministère et prier Merlin... »

Rémus hocha la tête et après une courte discussion sur le voyage à La Nouvelle-Orléans, il prit congé pour rédiger sa lettre à Sirius.


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 :

Rémus rentra chez lui et tomba dans son fauteuil favori. « Je suis complétement épuisé » pensa-t-il. Il décida d'aller se coucher lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte. Il alla ouvrir en traînant les pieds.

-Sévérus ? Mais que fais-tu là ?

-J'ai transplané, tu as oublié ta potion... C'est la pleine lune ce soir...

-Oh mon dieu ! Merci, j'avais complétement oublié !

-C'est normal, bon et bien bonne soirée...

Sévérus commençait à tourner les talons pour partir.

-Attends... tu... tu prendras bien un thé ? Propose Rémus.

Sévérus se retourne et hoche lentement la tête. Il entre dans la petite maison en pierre grise. Il s'installe dans le fauteuil de cuir vieillit que lui montre Rémus et inspecte la pièce : petite, avec une énorme cheminée où gronde un feu et aux murs couverts par de grosses bibliothèques fournies. Les murs étaient en pierres brutes et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de meubles, une table basse sur un tapis couleur sang, avec deux fauteuils en cuir, on apercevait la cuisine à l'angle d'un mur.

-Thé vert ou citron ?

-Citron, merci.

Rémus servit deux tasses de thé fumant et ajouta beaucoup de sucre dans le sien tandis que Sévérus le bu nature. Le silence s'installa peu à peu les laissa en paix, ensemble.

-Tu comptes lui écrire quoi à Black ?

Rémus glissa ses pieds sous ses cuisses et se cala confortablement dans son fauteuil réchauffant ses mains autour de sa tasse à peine entamée.

-Eh bien... Je vais lui dire qu'il nous manque, à nous tous, même à toi, je le vois bien que ça t'amusait de te chamailler avec lui.

Sévérus cacha un demi-sourire derrière sa tasse fumante.

-Et je vais lui expliquer le fonctionnement de la potion, lui noter la formule et insister sur le fait qu'il doit s'occuper de Harry.

Le silence reprit ses droits un cours instants, et Sévérus ne put empêcher la question de franchir ses lèvres.

-Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, comme un frère...

-...

-Comme un frère et pas plus ! Même si beaucoup semblent penser qu'on est plus « proches » ce n'est pas le cas, Sirius aime beaucoup trop les femmes...

Rémus eut un petit rire qui couvrit le soupir de soulagement que laissa échapper Sévérus.

-Bon, tu m'excuseras mais je dois y aller. Tache de passer une bonne nuit.

-Merci, toi aussi !

Rémus observa Sévérus transplanner et il sentit son coeur se serrer. Il but d'une traite sa potion et attendit la transformation, il écrirait sa lettre demain. Il sentait le loup venir, il le sentait monter en lui comme un frisson d'excitation et de dégoût mélés. Il sentit son corps se distendre, se déchirer, sans ressentir la douleur grâce à la potion. Sa cage thoracique se gonfle, ses muscles et ses os s'allongent et prennent en force. Les griffes remplaçant ses ongles lui servaient à déchirer la chair humaine pour laisser passer la bête. Enfin, il était loup. Il se roula en boule sur son lit et s'endormit presque aussitôt... « Merci Sévérus ».

Le lendemain matin, Rémus commençait sa lettre : « Cher Sirius, ... »


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 :

« Cher Sirius,

J'espère que tu peux lire ces lignes, je t'écris pour t'expliquer ce qui se passe ici. Le ministère a enfin admit le retour de Voldemort ! Plus d'un an déjà s'est écoulé depuis que tu as franchis le voile. Le nombre d'actes de barbarie commis par les mangemorts est en hausse constante et les victimes de plus en plus nombreuses. Ta disparition nous a tous beaucoup affectés, surtout Harry et moi comme tu dois t'en douter, mais aussi Dumbledore, et même Sévérus Rogue, ton pire ennemi, s'ennuie de toi. Harry se sent coupable de ta mort même s'il a conscience de ne pas être le vrai responsable. Sévérus et moi avons travaillé sur une potion (que tu trouveras je l'espère avec cette lettre) qui te permettrai de repasser le voile dans le sens inverse. Avant de boire la potion il faudra que tu prononces cette incantation en elfique ancien :

_Narëano issü né àaré_

_Ehrinmehô sussano-hô_

_Ënù miraë céré_

_Oïtochiô miarë vale_

_Sossuroh iadoé mihr_

_Mi Sirius Black ré_

_Norëona mile véré_

N'oublies pas de la prononcer ! J'attends une semaine après que j'ai envoyé ce colis, je te joins une montre enchantée pour que tu saches quand revenir. Je l'enverrais le 17 Août, je t'attendrais donc le 24 Août jusqu'à minuit. Reviens-nous.

Vale

Rémus J. Lupin »

Rémus relit sa lettre, il espérait que tout fonctionnerait correctement et qu'il n'avait pas fait d'erreurs. De retour à Poudlard, il retrouve Sévérus qui l'informe que la potion avance, plus que deux ingrédients et quatre semaines pour qu'elle soit terminée... Sévérus lui expliqua également qu'ils partiraient pour la Nouvelle-Orléans dans deux semaines, il rechercheraient un vampire du nom de Krawiec dans un bar de nuit un peu particulier. Rémus s'inquiétait de ce voyage car il est bien connu que les lycaons et les vampires sont de farouches ennemis et ce depuis des siècles. Sévérus lui expliqua aussi que leur voyage ne durerait pas plus de deux jours.

Ils se retrouvèrent la semaine suivante, tous deux affublés de combinaisons de type anti-radioactivité, afin d'ajouter le venin de basilic à la potion, violette pour le moment, ce qui lui donnera une couleur vert émeraude. Ils versèrent doucement le venin dans le chaudron renforcé de Sévérus. Une forte odeur de chair brûlée s'éleva dans la pièce en même temps qu'une épaisse fumée noire et toxique. Ils sortirent de la pièce.

-Bien, d'ici quelques heures les nuées toxiques se seront estompées et nous pourrons vérifier si tout est normal. Les deux sangs magiques devraient avoir agit pour annuler la toxicité. Nous devrons ajouter le liant dans trois jours, nous partons demain pour « Big Easy ».

Rémus hoche la tête.

-Tu penses que ça va marcher ?

Sévérus reste muet un instant avant de soupirer.

-J'espère.

Rémus rentre chez lui se préparer au voyage du lendemain. A 23h ils se retrouvèrent chez Sévérus pour transplaner en Louisianne et arriver vers 17h.


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 :

La « Big Easy » était une très belle ville, très ancienne et on sentait la magie qui sourdait de chaque recoin des petites rues pavées. Sévérus et Rémus se rendirent dans un hôtel sorcier et demandèrent une chambre double avec deux lits séparés. Le réceptionniste leur tendit la clé numéro 25. Ils s'installèrent donc puis décidèrent d'explorer la ville puisqu'ils avaient une ou deux heures devant eux. Ils passèrent cette heure sur l'équivalent du Chemin de Traverse, ils achetèrent des glaces car l'été est très chaud en Louisiane. Rémus prit un cornet avec de la glace aux trois chocolats, et Sévérus prit un simple cornet menthe avec éclats de chocolat noir. Rémus n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'y goûter il demanda :

-Sévérus ?

-Hum ?

-Je peux goûter ta glace ?

Sévérus le regarde perplexe, puis lui tend le cornet, Rémus frissonna sous l'effet du froid plus vif de la glace à la menthe.

-Pas mauvais, mais je préfère nettement le chocolat.

En mordant dedans à pleines dents Rémus fut prit d'un mal de crâne soudain, le fameux « coup de froid au cerveau » et Sévérus se moqua de lui. Ils passèrent chez un apothicaire où Sévérus dénicha quelques ingrédients rares. Puis vint le crépuscule. Ils partirent à la recherche d'un bar de nuit du nom du « Nightmare », « quelle ironie » pensa Rémus. Il changeait d'endroit régulièrement pour éviter les punitions sévères du ministère des créatures magiques. Après plus d'une heure de recherches, ils étaient fatigués d'avoir marché, et aussi énervés d'être bredouilles. Ils décidèrent de rentrer à l'hôtel et de continuer les recherches le lendemain, lorsque soudain ils se sentirent soulevés de terre, puis ce fut le noir total.

Quand ils se réveillèrent, ils se trouvaient dans une cellule, ils ne portaient plus que leurs pantalons et étaient enchaînés contre le mur. Lorsqu'ils observèrent les alentours, ils remarquèrent la présence d'un vampire au front proéminent et à l'air stupide. Lorsqu'il remarqua que ses prisonniers étaient réveillés, il se leva et s'approcha de Sévérus en s'éloignant au maximum de Rémus.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

-Nous voulons voir Krawiec ! Lança Sévérus. Nous sommes ici en amis.

Le nom de Krawiec fit tiquer le vampire. Il pointa Rémus du doigt et en crachant :

-Pourquoi avoir amené un lycaon si tu dis être un ami !

-Il ne vous veut aucun mal, il ne fait pas partie d'une meute, il est...

-Silence !

Le vampire semble réfléchir (exercice difficile vu qu'il semble avoir encore moins de QI que Crabbe), puis il hurle :

-Méphisto !

Un vampire atrocement défiguré entre dans la pièce en souriant à Rémus... Un sourire malveillant.

-Oui ?

-Occupes-toi de ces deux là le temps que j'aille chercher le boss.

-Avec plaisir...

Méphisto ouvrit les pans de sa longue cape et dévoila tout un arsenal d'instruments de tortures plus étranges les uns que les autres. Il saisit une lame courte légèrement courbée et s'approche de Rémus.

-NON !

Sévérus est saisit de peur, et lorsqu'il crie Méphisto se retourne sur lui et lui donne un violent coup de poing dans le plexus qui lui coupe le souffle.

-Ne m'interromps pas pendant ma création...

Il se retourne vers Rémus et les minutes qui suivirent ne furent que cris, jets de sangs et rires sadiques. Méphisto alternait lorsqu'il sentait Rémus au bord de l'évanouissement il s'attaquait à Sévérus et changeait encore lorsque celui-ci faiblissait. Soudain, il décida de changer d'instrument et se saisit de longues aiguilles très fines qui baignaient dans un liquide rouge ambré : du piment. Il saisit la première puis revint vers Sévérus et lui saisit une main, il approche l'aiguille de l'ongle de son index et....

-Méphisto, arrête !

Krawiec venait d'entrer dans la cellule.


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 :

Krawiec était un bel homme mince et très grand, ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient du même noir ébène et de grands cernes entouraient les paupières aux cils fournis. On sentait la puissance qui émanait de lui et Rémus comprit pourquoi il était le chef des vampires.

-Sévérus ? Fit Krawiec surprit, que fais-tu donc ici ?

-Moi aussi je suis ravi de te voir, ça fait si longtemps ! Tu nous détaches ou tu nous laisses crever ?

-Toujours aussi colérique ! Détachez-les !

Deux sbires s'approchèrent de Sévérus et le détachèrent, ils regardèrent Rémus en fronçant les narines.

-J'ai dit détachez-LES ! Insista Krawiec.

Les sbires détachèrent donc Rémus qu'ils laissèrent tomber comme un paquet sans importance. Krawiec laissa Sévérus et son ami reprendre des forces quelques instants.

-Méphisto ?

-Oui, maître ?

-Donne-moi ces aiguilles, je te prie.

Méphisto les tendit à son maître et Krawiec le saisit par la gorge et le colla contre un mur, sans que les deux humains aient put comprendre ce qui se passait, et Krawiec glissa les aiguilles pimentées une par une sous les paupières de Méphisto qui hurla, incontrôlable avant de se mettre à convulser et finir par s'évanouir. D'un geste de la main Krawiec fit comprendre qu'il fallait débarrasser le corps. Rémus était révulsé et sentait la nausée monter en lui. Krawiec l'observait.

-Un bon bourreau doit endurer la torture sans broncher. Pourquoi avoir amené un lycaon ?

Sévérus jeta un coup d'oeil à Rémus, verdâtre.

-Nous avons besoin de ton aide Krawiec.

-Et à quoi pourrais-je t'être utile ?

Rémus se releva :

-Nous avons besoin d'os et de sang de vampire pour un potion de résurrection... articula-t-il.

Krawiec renifla :

-Et tu penses être en droit de me le demander ainsi, lycaon ?

-Excusez-moi, pourrait-on obtenir du sang et des os de vampire, s'il-vous-plaît ? Tenta Rémus.

Krawiec resta interdit un instant, puis éclata de rire.

-Je dois admettre que Sévérus a raison, tu ne nous veux aucun mal.

Il s'approche des deux hommes et les aide à se relever.

-Allons dans un endroit plus raffiné, vous avez froid.

Ils se dirigèrent, conduits par Krawiec, dans de longs corridors pour entrer dans un grand salon tout décoré de rouge avec une cheminée allumée au centre. Il installa les humains sur un large divan de velours.

-Bien, je vous accorde le droit de prélever ces ingrédients sur Henrik, dit-il en pointant le vampire qu'ils avaient vu au réveil et qui avait ordonné leur torture.

Ce dernier était maintenu debout par deux gardes qui le tenaient fermement. Rémus n'appréciait pas l'idée et fit la moue. Sévérus lui donna un coup de coude et lui souffla à l'oreille :

-C'est la loi vampire, il ne vaut mieux pas discuter, pour une fois que Krwiec est disposé à aider. Servons-nous et partons.

Rémus était choqué des propos de Sévérus mais préféra remettre à plus tard la discussion. Sévérus préleva plusieurs fioles de sang sur Henrik et lui préleva le tibia gauche (NdA : opération délicate ^^ ).

-Merci Krawiec.

-A charge de revanche, Sévérus, ajouta Krawiec avec un sourire.

Ils récupèrent leurs affaires et se voient offrir des potions pour soigner leurs blessures. Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel sans un mot, sans traîner, et s'effondrèrent ensemble sur le lit le plus proche et dormirent à poings fermés. Le lendemain midi Rémus ouvrit les yeux et nota qu'il était dans les bras de Sévérus, il referma les paupières pour profiter encore un peu. Il sentit Sévérus remuer un peu, « et merde » pensa-t-il.

-Hum ? Rémus ? Que... ?

Sévérus s'assit dans le lit arrachant Rémus à son étreinte.

-Désolé, on s'est endormis.

-Ce n'est rien, rentrons à Poudlard.

Ils réglèrent la note de la chambre sous l'œil soupçonneux du réceptionniste et transplannèrent à Pré-au-lard. Ils se rendirent à l'infirmerie pour que Mme Pomfresh soignent leurs dernières plaies, ils furent obligés de rester alités jusqu'au lendemain. Quand ils sortirent ils ajoutèrent les deux derniers ingrédients à la potion et elle vira au rouge sang...


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 :

Quelques temps après, le 17 Août, Rémus se rendit au ministère et demanda l'accès à la salle des morts. Une fois sur place il observa un instant de silence à l'appel des murmures qu'il percevait derrière le voile. Il sortit son petit « colis », lui lança un sort pour qu'elle ne casse pas et un deuxième pour que seulement Sirius puisse y toucher. Enfin il pris une grande inspiration et lança la fiole accompagnée de la lettre et de la montre à travers le voile. Devant le silence retombé tout à coup, il ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner.

-Je reviens dans une semaine, Sirius.

Rémus et Sévérus passèrent ensemble un semaine affreuse, dormant peu, stressant beaucoup, avec toujours la même question en tête : « Est-ce que ça va marcher ? ». Rémus espérait aussi que la montre qu'il avait envoyée fonctionnerait de l'autre côté du voile... La semaine passa extrêmement lentement, quand vint enfin le jour J. Rémus et Sévérus se rendirent tôt le matin dans la salle de l'arche, et ils eurent l'étrange surprise de découvrir... Sirius, qui se battait avec... Sirius ?

-Euh... Sévérus ?

-Oui, Rémus ?

-Pourquoi il y en a deux ?

-Je l'ignore mais c'est intéressant.

Pendant environ un quart d'heure Rémus et Sévérus observèrent deux Sirius au coude à coude, se battant avec la même force, la même détermination, tout à coup l'un des deux feinta et trouva une ouverture, le deuxième Sirius tomba en poussière et le premier tomba sur les genoux exténué.

-SIRIUS !

Rémus avait hurlé et s'était jeté sur Sirius.

-T'es revenu, c'est bien toi ? Sirius ! Sirius !

Et Rémus scanda pendant dix minutes en courant autour de Sirius : « Il est revenu ! »

-Du calme, Rémus ! Lança Sirius d'une voix rauque qui n'avait pas servi depuis un moment. Oui, oui, je suis là, je ne pouvais pas partir sans vous dire au revoir ! Et puis j'ai Harry, je dois m'en occuper tout de même ! Sinon c'est James qui serait revenu pour me tuer !

-Oh, Sirius ! C'était comment là-bas ? Demande Rémus.

-C'était horrible ! Cette arche m'a envoyé dans un monde de cauchemars, j'ai vu un Voldemort tout puissant, des mangemorts torturer mes amis et moi incapable d'agir ! Dieu merci je suis rentré et je ferais tout pour que ça ne devienne pas la réalité. Merci Rémus, de m'avoir fait revenir.

-C'est normal Sirius !

Sévérus les regardait, les écoutait. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eût d'amis sincères, lui, même si en deux mois il s'était beaucoup rapproché et attaché à Rémus, il le considérait comme son ami voire peut-être un peu plus encore. Quant à Black, il ne l'aimait pas c'est sur, mais il ne le détestait pas non plus... Il allait partir lorsque Rémus lui fit signe.

-Mais je n'y serais jamais arrivé sans Sévérus !

-Sévérus ?

-Eh oui, Black, j'ai participé à ta résurrection ça t'étonne, non ?

-Désolé

-Pardon ?

-Ouais, j'me suis toujours comporté comme un con avec toi, excuse-moi.

Sévérus était bouche bée il ne savait pas quoi dire, il allait le remercier pour sa sincérité mais...

-Mais désolé pour moi tu seras toujours mon Servilus-éponge-à-graisse préféré !

-GRRRRR!

-Merci quand même va ! Ajouta Sirius en souriant et en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. (NdA : c'est un truc de mec ça ^^).

Sévérus partit avec un demi-sourire aux lèvres et une lueur étrange dans le regard. Rémus accompagna Sirius au service d'identification pour modifier le « disparu sûrement mort » en « bel et bien vivant » et aussi le « coupable » en « innocent » grâce à l'arrestation de Pettigrow un mois auparavant.

Sirius était libre.

FIN


End file.
